


Blue

by clumsysia



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Other, Short, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, inside tony's mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsysia/pseuds/clumsysia
Summary: Tony reflects on his life and struggles.





	Blue

Everything is cold. He doesn’t know why he decided to make his holograms blue, the color that was once beautiful became jarring and ugly. All they are is a reminder that nothing is real. His world is lines of code repeating over and over again, but a hologram is nothing substantial. He’s already thrown away everything that was real. 

There was a time when everything was brilliant. His world was made of red and gold. The pain in his chest didn’t hurt him so badly. The pain in his chest let him know how his heart beat. He almost misses it, that burning in his chest, and he’s beginning to wonder if that might be part of the problem.

It’s hard to tell these days what’s reality and what’s a nightmare. Sometimes he finds himself drifting while the world spins around him. He relives old horrors through his overcast daydreams. Electricity in a cave. Metal in his chest. Ringing in his ears. The thundering silence of space. And it repeats. Over and over and over again. Until he pulls himself back to the surface, to face all the new ways the world is falling apart. 

It’s always like this. Sometimes he forgets what it was like before. 

And when he opens his eyes again, everything is dark.


End file.
